The present invention relates to a radar apparatus.
It is well known to make a radar sensitive to targets at a preset range and insensitive to targets outside the range, by using a range gate. The gate may be opened in response to a portion of the energy of a transmitted pulse, the portion being applied to the gate by a delay line. In some applications of radar, space is severely restricted and there is insufficient room for a delay line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radar apparatus which is insensitive to targets outside a desired range.